Pater, Drako, Anguis
by LittleBabeBlue
Summary: Harry has a new name, new friends, and a new life after he sees who Voldemort truly is in the graveyard of his Fourth year. Zane Riddle lives with his father and brother in Domus Protectae, can they rebuild their lives?
1. Snake Skin Masks

Harry sat bolt upright and looked around the room wildly. The walls were made of stone and hung with silver, green, and blue wall tapestries, The bed was made of a deep, rich mahogany that matched the floorboards with a soft blue canopy. Across the room, there was a plain door with a silver Basilisk inscribed over the handle, to the right a desk next to a light wood bookshelf, and one window, curiously unguarded. His head sank into his hands and he remembered the dream he had been having.

_Two men sat in a large, cold room, their breath spiraling out before them in great white clouds. One man was pudgy, with a crumpled face and pinstriped trousers, hanging a lime-green bowler on one finger. The other was deathly pale, with a flat, slitted nose and sinister red eyes. _

_ "Minister, or should I say... ex-minister? You have come to me with a proposition." The cold voice seemed to hang in the air long after the lipless mouth had closed. _

_ "Erm. Yes... I mean.. yes." The Minister looked distinctly uncomfortable, with sweaty hands and rapidly blinking eyes. _

_ "Erm, uh, I would like..uh, to enter, erm," here he paused and took a deep breath, "to enter myself into your service." He cringed as if expecting a spell to fly his way._

_ A dry, humorless laugh filled the vaulted ceiling, "A politician through and through, aren't you Cornelius? And a politician," another pause, "knows that nothing is given for free. What do you desire." _

"_Place me back as Minister and I will do your bidding, as you command..." he swallowed haltingly, "my Lord."_

_ As the two conducted their business and came to an agreement, Harry let his eyes wander around the room, although he already knew every inch of it, he still inspected it every time a dream like this one came along. The only changes in this room were two small crystal balls, as clear as they come, resting upon a spindly, black table. Inside the balls were strands of swirling mist, strands that reminded Harry of something, something that he had seen before... A voice broke him from his thoughts. It was not the voice of the Minister who had just left, nor the one of the pale man, but a voice that was warm and caring. "Zane, did you really have to watch again?" The pale man turned towards Harry, but now he looked different, a mop of black hair hid a perpetually youthful face, he looked to be in his early thirties at the latest, his eyes a bright blue against the light tan of his face. "Go back to bed."_

Zane groaned and stumbled out of bed to his dresser. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was only 5:30 in the morning. He shook his head from side to side, ignoring the shoulder length black hair that swished around his neck. As he pulled out his clothes for the day, -jeans and a green, skin tight T-shirt that matched his eyes- a snake about three feet long rose up from the drawer, hissing.

∮ Zssane, if you are going to wake me up, you could at leassst not hit me when you're pulling out you clothesss∮

Zane turned and looked blearily at the irate snake.

∮ Sssorry, Angua∮ (AN: an-guh-wa)

She bit him gently on the arm and the golden snake slithered up his forearm until she came to rest on his upper arm like a living, flexing armband. Waking up, he pulled out two more things from a special drawer, one leather hair tie that pulled his hair back into a low, lose ponytail so he didn't have to deal with it being in his face. The second thing he lifted out was a black, snakeskin face mask. It covered his forehead, eyes, cheekbones, and part of his nose in glittering black scales. It flexed with his muscles when his face moved, giving him a truly sinister appearance when he smiled. As he did so in the mirror, he thought of the reason why he smiled.

Today was his sixteenth birthday, his second birthday and his unveiling. Today it was sixteen years after he had been born. Today it was his second birthday as Zane, Voldemorts heir. Today was the day his existence would be announced to the world. Harry James Potter, also known as Zane watched as his smile grow twisted in the mirror.

Time to go scare some Death Eaters.


	2. An Order of Fried Phoenix and Bumblebee

Albus Dumbledore, sighed, staring out into space, not really taking in the ornate trappings of the office he had held for some forty-odd years. It had been twenty-three months, two weeks, and six days since Harry Potter, the one hope of finally defeating Voldemort for good had vanished. Vanished as surely as if he had fallen off the face of the earth. Gone_. _

Taking all of Dumbledore's plans with him.

The last place where the Order of the Pheonix had been able to track him was a graveyard. Not just any graveyard but the graveyard where Voldemort's father had last been laid to rest. The evidence suggested that Harry had been there just hours before. Indents in the soft earth where Death Eaters must have groveled at Voldemort's feet, an empty cauldron, plunked ominously between the rows of squat and misshapen graves, and most disturbing of all... blood splattered on the very place where Tom Riddle Sr. was entombed in stone, all led to a one conclusion. Voldemort had him.

Damn it... The Order of the Pheonix had been tireless in its search, losing several of its best people and resources to get the golden boy of the resistance back. Every place Dumbledore could think of had been scoured, swept through, not a thing had been found.

The boy was important. Dumbledore knew it, Voldemort knew it, and worst of all Voldemort knew that Dumbledore knew it. Dumbledore had no clue if Voldemort knew that Harry was a Horcrux but he shuddered to think of what would happen when if he ever did find out. If he did... well not only would Dumbledore's plans be gone, but they would be irrevocably shattered, like a crystal glass dropped on the floor.

An anxious knock on the door splintered Dumbledore's musing, and pulled him back to his stifling office with its snoring, unhelpful inhabitants.

"Come in" he called, trying to sound imperious and in control, something that had been lacking, ever since the sheep he had so carefully prepared for slaughter had been snatched away from him.

"Albus." It was Minerva, perhaps his closest colleague in Hogwarts. She had been there nearly as long as Albus had and had always been a solid, immovable presence. If he was the captain of Hogwart's ship, then she was surely the anchor.

"Minerva... You look troubled." Not a brilliant observation, seeing that her lips were pursed so tight that they were almost white, and she had the look of someone who had sprinted all the way from the headquarters in Grimmauld Place to Hogwarts.

She collapsed done on the seat before his desk. "Albus... Albus! The Order of the Pheonix has found out something important

"What?" He leapt out of his chair. Surely, the only thing important enough to make Minerva look so frazzled must have been...

"Voldemort has a new recruit."

He sank back down. _All that excitement for _this_? _"Tell me Minerva."

"The Prime-Minister.."

Voldemort in control of the government... He already saw images of mayhem and murder swirling in his head. The public at large still did not believe Voldemort was back and Fudge enjoyed considerable popularity. There was no way this could be made public to warn them, without further discrediting Dumbledore's reputation.

"Are you _certain_? Fudge and I may disagree on many accounts but it is hard to imagine him as a Death Eater."

"Yes, Albus. Albus, we... we're _losing. _Voldemort is gaining more and more strength and somehow he's managing to do this without the public being aware of anything." It was rare that Minerva let her iron control slip and showed anything human underneath.

"Minerva, a wise Muggle once said "Good temporarily defeated is always stronger than evil triumphant." We must hold to that ideal." _And I must find a way to get Harry Potter back, and under my control. That is vital._

"Albus," She was hesitant. "There are some in the Order that believe that Harry Potter, well... that he's dead. I believe that personally unless the Dark Lord killed him, we would have found him long before now"

He shook his head. _He can't be dead. He can't. My plans... they must come to fruition._

"Hope is frail but there is always hope. Harry Potter _is _alive... and I intend to find him."


	3. Crazy Bella or Cobblestone Floors and Me

Zane Riddle strode down the cold stone hallways, his grey robes billowing around him. He simply refused to wear black as that was what the Death Eaters wore, and he was much, much more important than any of them. He turned left at a fork, then went down a flight of stairs to the ground floor.

He saw a group of Death Eaters walking towards him and hid in a small alcove in the wall, shadows peeled themselves from all corners and surrounded Zane as he hid, throwing him into deep shadow. Almost invisible, he watched them pass and sighed. If his Father's followers couldn't even detect him when he had nearly run across their line of sight, how could they hope to defeat the Order?

Much less their conniving, manipulative master, Albus Dumbledore. That paragon of virtue had ruined ten times more lives than he had helped, and the public still thought he was as innocent and pure as his white beard. Idiots. Ah well, that was part of what had driven him to turn to Voldemort. The mindless sheep of the wizarding world were really quite dumb, for all the "Magic is Might" propaganda, privately Zane believed that Muggles were much more creative. And so did his Father.

All that Pureblood Supremacy was really just a rallying cry to get rich, influential supporters to flock to him and hand over their money and power. No, their real goal, their secret agenda, was in fact-

A long fingered, manicured hand reached out and grasped Zane's shoulder in a strong grip before pulling him from his shadows into the hallway.

"Damn it Bella!" he cursed as he spun around.

"You really have to work on that." She said, her face slightly amused. "Hiding is no use if you aren't aware of your surroundings."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" Zane asked coldly.

"I got back last night, just in time for your unveiling today. I'm in charge of getting you ready. Besides, what mother would let her teenage boy go a year without seeing her once? Hmm?"

The last part was said in a mocking, sickeningly sweet voice as Bella fluttered her eyelashes while trying to look motherly. This had been a point of contention ever since Bella had been informed of Zane's existence. She was Voldemort's consort, and Voldemort was his Father, so Bella could technically be classified as his Mother.

"You look like a love-sick cow when you do that."

The look vanished from her face quickly and she grabbed his upper arm, causing Angua to slither around her fingers uncomfortably until she moved her hand off the area where the snake was while yanking him down the hallway. Her long steps and fluttering robes gave him absolutely no chance to get his feet back under him and, instead of walking dignifiedly down the hall, he was instead dragged away on his knees.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Not a particularly nice place to have your entire body weight resting on when you're being pulled across a cobblestone floor. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Damn, Bella. STOP!" She did and he got to his feet, wincing as his knees made odd crackling noises and one very loud pop.

"Bella, I don't think Father will be very happy if I have to be carried in to my unveiling because I can't walk due to damaged knees."

"That didn't hurt, you big baby."

He stuck his tongue out at her in a very childish, yet effective gesture.  
"Any way, your Father wishes you to wear the 'fancy' mask and black robes today."

"The 'fancy' mask, is that what he called it? Oh, that is too funny.. ohh..." Zane's laughter echoed off the walls until there seemed to be twenty ghostly Zane's laughing with him. Bella stood by, bemused with her hands on her hips. It was real laughter, not a fake, cold sound, but hearty, loose laughter.

"Zane, I think nerves have finally driven you gaga. Do you want me to go get some calming potion again?"

"Hey, you only had to do that last time because Father referred to an inside joke while I was listening in and I nearly cracked up in front of the others. They couldn't understand the choking noises I was making and thought something was dying in the room."

They looked at one another and cracked up again. Their relationship was so much more like Bella was an older sister with a young teenage brother, than the mother-son one it probably should have been. They were both seemingly slightly unhinged if you looked at them, but rather, they just ran on a different wave length than everybody else. She was the only one, besides Voldemort, who knew that Harry and Zane were the same person.

Zane shed his robes and pulled on new black ones. Bella raised an eyebrow at his Muggle attire, but didn't say anything. She never could let go of her Pureblooded ways, even though she knew Voldemort's real agenda. He left the hood down and pulled his shadow up around his face, coalescing it into a dark hood, it wouldn't fall off and made him look far more sinister than the cloth would have.

In theory, he could have done the entire robe this way, which would make him look like the shadow of death itself, but he had a hard time sustaining that amount of shadow wrapping for more than twenty minutes. The meeting was going to be a lot longer than that, and it wouldn't do to have his robe suddenly disappear, revealing Muggle clothing for all the Death Eater's to see, not to mention his identity.

Bella gave him a thumbs up after a check over as he turned and walked down the hall. Telling Angua to wrap herself around his shoulders but stay hidden, he walked up to the dark wooden door of his Father's throne room. He clasped his fingers before him and stretched his arms out while cracking his neck. Then, without knocking, he pushed open the door and walked into the throne room.


	4. Unveiled, Veils, am I getting married?

**Wow. 6 months. Um... sorry? Life got in the way, (yes, I know, shocking that I have one.) I need your feedback. There is a special (male) character who is going to play a big part in this story (no slash, ever), and I need a new name for him. He is a cannon character. Can you guess who it is? Please give me a name for him. Thanks.**

"I have," a voice hissed, "important news and," another pause, "exceedingly important news."

The men in black on the ground looked up at this, their faces masked in bone white material engraved with runes of concealment. Voldemort gazed at them in disgust, for all their 'Pureblood Pride' they thought nothing of groveling on the ground by his feet. Soon, they would all be killed off, all except for a select few. Only those internally weak and outwardly strong would be allowed to remain. He did, after all, require puppets to rule the world. And with Zane by his side, nothing could go wrong. Speaking of Zane, where was... ah.

He turned to the door and saw a figure, hooded in shadow walking through. It wasn't particularly menacing, but gave off a feeling of powerful insanity, the kind that enabled men to smile through torture and laugh in the face of death, truly amused. The frightened Death Eaters making themselves as small as possible and Zane had to bite down a giggle. Father would kill him if he giggled at his unveiling. Zane walked up to Voldemort and sat in the silver and black throne on his father's right, turning to him and saying, "Father" before looking back at the recruits. Their jaws were hanging open, even more so as Bellatrix entered and sat in the smaller throne on Voldemort's left. Sitting there, they looked like a perverted, insane version of the royal family, and indeed, they were as close to royalty as there was in the Wizarding world. Voldemort stood and Zane stood with him.

"This is my son. Treat him as you treat me. Any disrespect will have you dead in seconds."

The hissed threat was more prominent as he allowed the lisp of Parseltongue into his speech. Normally he kept it out, but now he let it go for effect. Zane smiled beneath his hood, glad that the Death Eaters couldn't see him. The projected feeling of power and insanity he put into the room had no effect on his father, he was too strong for that, but had the weak minded ones wetting themselves in fear, and the rest extremely anxious.

"The other news is that Cornelius Fudge has," dramatic pause. "Applied, to be a follower, as long as he is Minister of Magic. I would have done that anyway, out of pure... generosity." Zane knew that his father was telling the truth, it would have furthered their agenda, therefore, it would have happened, willingly or not.  
"Malfoy, McNair, incapacitate our current minister, would you? I find that he is rather... opposed to our cause. Severus, stay behind. The rest of you get out of my sight."  
The Death Eaters scrambled to leave, if one Voldemort was horrible, two Voldemort's in the same place was a terrifying prospect. Only Snape stayed behind. Zane felt a strong urge to murder him, as he did every time he saw the man. One of the first things he had done after accepting his Father's offer was tell him who the spy in his ranks was. Now Voldemort fed him false information, while keeping up the appearance that he was one of his most trusted followers. It was hard, but if anyone could do it, it would be his Father.

"Severus. What news from the old fool?"

"My Lord, Dumbledore refuses to give up looking for Potter, but the Wizarding World at large accepts that he is dead. They have no new information on his whereabouts." Zane could see the man itching to report back to Dumbledore about him, about the new, terrifying heir of Voldemort. His Father sighed.

"Leave, Severus."

Snape backed away, and was hit with a short crucio. Zane would have done much worse to him. The disemboweling and blood-boiling curses came to mind, but he held his arms stiff to his sides. It wouldn't do to kill the man before he told The Old Coot about Zane, after all. Maybe tomorrow, maybe. If he was lucky.

Once Snape had left, and they were alone, Voldemort dropped his glamour. It helped if he had two sides, one was Voldemort, and the other was nondescript, if handsome, Tom Riddle. It allowed him to go out in public and inspire fear in his followers, so no one would get too close. Zane dropped his hood, revealing his satiny black hair.

"Zane."  
"Yes?"  
"You did very well. I wasn't sure you were going to be able to stop from cursing Severus."  
"I nearly did."  
"I expected as much, he represents your old life, the cage you were in."  
They lapsed into thoughtful silence until Tom broke it.  
"Zane, go train with Bella, your aura projections are getting quite good, but you need to work on your hood. It got a little shaky at the end."

"Yes Father. Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight Zane."

Zane followed Bella walking away and was nearly through the door when he heard his Father say behind him, "I'm proud of you, son."

He smiled and the door closed behind him, leaving his father alone in the stone room, empty for two small orbs of silvery substance in the corner.


End file.
